Why Did No One Tell Me
by GriffensFoX
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has lived for 17 years not knowing who his parents were. Until one day when a blonde haired man and a red haired woman come to Konoha saying that they're here to reunite themselves with their son. Namikaze Naruto.Can Hinata help him cope?
1. Chapter 1

Why Did No One Tell Me The Truth

**KYUUBI**

Regular

'thought'

Other Bijuu

YELLING

Chapter 1, part 1:

A 7 foot tall man stood on top of a gigantic toad.

"GAMABUNTA!!!!! I NEED YOU TO HOLD THE KYUUBI STILL!!!!!!!!" The Yondaime Hogake shouted from on top of the toad boss. Receiving a nod from said toad boss.

1 hour later

"SANDAIME-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE YONDAIME, UZUMAKI KUSHINA & THE KYUUBI ARE GONE!!!!!!!!!! WE CAN'T FIND EITHER THE YONDIAME OR KUSHINA'S BODY!!!!!!!!!!" An ANBU member yelled at the older Hokage.

"Where is the Namikaze's son Naruto?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, otherwise known as the Sandaime Hokage, asked. Fear gripped his heart. 'Please tell me he at least survived.'

"He's on his way here."

"Good. Oh, and Kakashi?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" The surprise in the ANBU's voice evident at being called by his first name.

"I need you, Rin and Obito to go gather the council, and find I need you alone to two people for me......" Hiruzen asked of the Yondaime's former student.


	2. Minato and Kushina's return

Chapter 1 part 2 Minato and Kushina's return

**KYUUBI**

Regular

'thought'

Other Bijuu

YELLING

17 years later

Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, was currently complaining to her assistant, Shizune, about the, in her words UNGODLY, UNENDING, MISERABLE AND CRUEL, amount of paperwork on her desk. Then out of nowhere her student, Rin, comes busting through the door like Kyuubi was on her tail, panting heavily.

"GONDAIME-SEMPIA!!! THE YONDAIME & KUSHINA-SAMA ARE BACK!!" She shouted nearly falling on her face from running.

"Rin-Chan, you didn't need to yell." Came a soft feminine voice from behind her.

"Godaime? They made _YOU _my successor?" A rough masculine voice asked in disbelief.

"BAA-" Naruto and his girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata along with Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, their Junín instructor, Hakate Kakashi and Uchiha Obito barged into her office just to stop in shock of the five people already in the office.

Kakashi and Obito nearly fainted seeing the two people they never thought they'd ever see again.

"The two of you can pick up your jaws now boys." Came Kushina's amused suggestion. Next thing they know Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime hokage, was on the floor with tears streaming down his face at his former students reactions.

It would be an understatement that Kushina was upset at Minato's childish behavior, as she sent her husband through the walls of the hokage tower into his own face on the hokage mountain.


	3. The Self Proclaimed SUPER PERVERT!

**Chapter 2: Telling Naruto**

**KYUUBI**

Regular

'thought'

Other Bijuu

YELLING

_It would be an understatement that Kushina was upset at Minato's childish behavior, as she sent her husband through the walls of the hokage tower into his own face on the hokage mountain._

"_Humph…. I guess I'm the only one who thought the look on their faces was funny. DAMN!!!! Why'd Kushina have to hit me that hard?" Yondaime asked himself._

Inside the Gondaime's Office ½ hour later

Minato had just now returned from pulling himself from his face on the Hokage monument. Everyone sweat dropped when it was Kushina that sent her husband flying, not Tsunade. Presently Kakashi was currently asking Yondaime and Kushina how they survived the Kyuubi attack……..

"But Yondaime-sensei, you should've died that night. Why didn't you? Don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic that you're not dead, but the kinjutsu (forbidden jutsu) that you used should've killed you…."

"Honestly, I don't understand it either Kakashi…….." Minato was cut off by his stomach growling so loud everyone one sure Gaara in Suna probably heard it. Which caused Minato to blush a deep shade of red, making him look like a bleached tomato.

"Should I order you some ramen Minato?" A voice asked from behind Tsunade. Everyone turned to look at the man the voice belonged to.


	4. Naruto’s reaction and aftermath……

Chapter 3: Naruto's reaction and aftermath……

**KYUUBI**

Regular

'thought'

Other Bijuu

YELLING

At Ichiracku's Ramen Stand 5 minutes later

"So Jiraiya you're sure that these two are the real Minato and Kushina?" Tsunade asked for the seven billionth time.

"Am I the writer of Icha-Icha Paradise?" He questioned her for the seven billionth time.

"Yes." She replied.

"So then why do u keep asking me, if that's Minato and Kushina?" He asked getting seriously annoyed by her constantly asking him.

"Just making sure you're positive." Tsunade stated as if he just asked her if Naruto's favorite food was ramen.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled after chocking on his ramen. Making everyone eating start to choke, accept for Minato, Kushina and Naruto.

"What do you mean, you're my PARENTS!!!!!!!!???????!!!" Naruto shouted.

"It means just what we said. Naruto, Minato-kun, only used you to imprison the Kyuubi is because what kind of Hokage would he of been had he asked someone, or picked a child out of the orphanage, if he wasn't willing to do that to you?" Kushina tried to explain the situation of the night he was born.

"I guess I can understand…. WAIT!!!! Then that means everyone on the council, and your genin team knew I was your son. EVENYOU BAA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND ERO-SANNIN!!!!!!! AND EVEN YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI, OBITO-SAN, AND YOU RIN-CHAN???!!!!!! WHY!!!!???!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!??!! WHY DID…." Naruto was cut off as the sobs and tears making it impossible for him to speak. Everyone who knew Naruto, and or were around the ramen stand that cared for Naruto, their heart's broke and they bowed their heads in shame.

Naruto just turned and ran. He just kept running. The tears just streaming down his face. The sounds around him he started to block out. He even blocked out the sounds of his mother and Hinata's cries for him to came back.

They all paid for their meals and the Yondaime and Kushina turned to Hinata and asked, tears streaming down Kushina's cheeks at causing her only child more pain:

"Do you know where he's going?" She begged.

"He's most likely headed to his apartment. Follow me and I'll show you." Hinata took off toward Naruto's apartment.


	5. Minato and Kushina’s Disappointmentrage

If anyone was curious of what Jiraiya's wearing here is the description: Everyone saw a man with long snow white hair. He was wearing wooden sandals, dust colored khaki shorts, a big scroll across his ass, a fishnet undershirt, a chain mail tank top, a large red vest.

Naruto is wearing black steel and leather boots, black baggy jeans, a cobalt blue skin tight(So it defined the dual six-pack underneath) semi turtle necked shirt with a black vest over it, both sportin' hunter green swirls on them(Imagine the swirls on Naruto's new outfit), with a floor length metallic black leather trench coat with the same hunter green swirl on them with a zipper from the waist up under four wide buckle straps, three of which were buckled, holding it closed. The jacket had secret compartments where scrolls and other supplies are held.

Chapter 4: Minato and Kushina's Disappointment and Rage.

**KYUUBI**

Regular

'thought'

Other Bijuu

_YELLING_

Naruto ran strait to his apartment. Which he could tell had been ransacked again. That seemed to always happen around the coldest time of the year. He just walked up to his apartment and dug his hand around for his apartment key in his pocket. He unlocked his front door only to be knocked over by someone exiting his apartment. When he landed it dazed him long enough for said man to escape. Just as the man vanished Hinata, Kushina and Minato showed up. Kushina seeing Naruto on the floor outside his apartment rubbing his back where it collided with the stone flooring, rushed over to him and threw her arms around him, effectively pulling him to her. She sat there holding her son the way a mother would hold an injured child.

She looked into Naruto's apartment and froze. She leaked out enough killer intent to make the Kyuubi shrink back in fear. Minato now stood over his wife and son. He saw what made Kushina so angry(If you can call it that.) All over Naruto's apartment was broken glass from the windows and few glass dishes Naruto had.

The words "Demon, Bastard, Useless, Monster, Hell spawn, Shitless, Worthless, Die, etc…." Even Naruto's bedding was all slashed up. And they could see all of the food Naruto had was all over the floor and had been obviously crushed. Making it unable to be eaten.

All Naruto did was get up and walk into his apartment to start cleaning up the mess. He started with all the broken glass, then he disappeared for a few moments and they all had to strain to hear the water in the bathroom start. Everyone except Minato and Kushina, who were unable to move, entered the small destroyed apartment and tried to help fix up the apartment by picking up upturned chairs and tables, by putting a torn sheet over the broken windows.

Not even five minutes later Naruto comes out with a half full bucket of water. He walks over to the bed and grabs a part of a shredded sheet. Then proceeded to dunk it into the water then wring it out. He started to scrub off the red paint on his walls and furniture.

"Jiraiya……." _SMACK. _Everyone turned to see that Kushina had walked over to Jiraiya and slapped him.

"_YOU WERE HIS GODFATHER!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU???!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM LIVE LIKE THIS!!!???!!!!! AND TO THINK YOU ALWAYS SAID MINATO WAS LIKE A _SON _TO YOU!!!!!!????!!!! YET YOU LET HIS SON LIVE AND BE TREATED LIKE _THIS!!!!????!!!!!!" She waved her arms at the condition her sons apartment was in.

"I had to keep tabs on Orochimaru……" Jiraiya whispered with his head down.

"NO!!!!! _NO YOU DIDN'T _HAVE _TO!!!!!!!! YOU _CHOSE _TO!!!!!!!! YOU CLAIMED I WAS YOUR _SON _YET YOU CAN'T EVEN HONOR MY WISH TO TAKE CARE OF NARUTO IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO ME AND KUSHINA, YET YOU _CHOOSE _YOUR OLD TEAMATE OVER YOUR _GRANDSON_!!!!!!!!"_ Minato yelled getting into the older man's face now.

"_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CALL A FUCKING _SPY NETWORK_ IF YOU DON'T ALLOW THEM TO _SPY_!!!!???!!!! HUH??????? OR WAS SO YOU COULD DO RESEARCH FOR THOSE STUPID BOOKS OF YOURS????!!!!!!????"_ Kushina asked the man she once respected.


	6. The Council’s Reaction

Chapter 5: The Council's Reaction

**KYUUBI**

Regular

'thought'

Other Bijuu

_YELLING_

****_flashback_****

(Undisclosed area in Konoha. Council Meeting)

Minato couldn't help but remember Jiraiya and Naruto's reaction to us yelling at Jiraiya.

****_flashback_****

"_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CALL A FUCKING _SPY NETWORK_ IF YOU DON'T ALLOW THEM TO _SPY_!!!!???!!!! HUH??????? OR WAS SO YOU COULD DO RESEARCH FOR THOSE STUPID BOOKS OF YOURS????!!!!!!????"_ Kushina asked the man she once respected.

Jiraiya just hit his knees and cried:

"I'm SO sorry!!!!! I couldn't wrap my mind that you were dead. I-I-I-I-I- There isn't any excuse I can give. I'm sorry!!!! Can you ever forgive me?" Jiraiya begged his former student and wife.

"Yes. They can and will……." Came a soft yet hard reply. Everyone jumped and looked at Naruto, whose head was hung. Everyone could see the undeniable shine of tears as they flew through the air to splash onto his messy floor.

"Naruto…" The female population in the room whispered, out of shame, guilt and love, for him. Kushina and Hinata had tears of their own at seeing the man they love shaking as silent sobs wracked his body.

Hinata started to move toward her fiancée, when she saw Kushina pass her and wrap her arms around her son. Everyone saw a flash of yellow and then Minato was at his side. He wrapped his arms around the both of them, from behind Kushina. Naruto wrapped his arms around both of his parents. Burying his head into the left side of his mother's neck, like an exhausted infant does when it goes to sleep.

Minato leaned down and placed his head onto Kushina's head. His left hand came up to ruffle Naruto's blonde locks. Rin turned to everyone else and said:

"Why don't we let them be alone for now?" She quietly ushered everyone out of the apartment, leaving her former sensei with his family.

"I won't make you leave if you want to stay, Hinata-san." Rin bowed to the dark haired Hyuuga Heiress.

"I'll let them be for now." She said as she walked over to the trio, and whispered into the back of her lovers head:

"I'll always love you. I'll be at the Hyuuga Estate when you want me to come back." She stated softly. She turned and started to walk away when Naruto grabbed her wrist. Then pulled her to him. So now he was holding both his parents and his fiancée in his arms.

"Don't go, Hinata-Chan. I want you here with us. Seeing as how you're family now." He mumbled into his mother's neck. Only turning his head to stare into Hinata's soft lavender eyes. His blue ones silently begging her not to leave him.

****_flashback ends_****

"What do you think about that Minato?" Hiashi's cold, unemotional voice broke into Minato's thoughts. Snapping him back to reality.

"Huh? What? I'm sorry, I kinda spaced out for a few…. What were you saying?" Minato asked clearly dumbfounded as to what this meeting was even for.

"We were asking if you were going to be reinstated as the Yondaime Hokage, or leave it to Lady Tsunade? And what you were going to do about Naruto?" Hiashi asked.

"Well, the last part is easy.. I'm going to have Naruto move in with me and then change his last name to Namikaze. As for the first one what do you think about a joint Hokageship. Godaime-san?" Minato turned to her.

"That's fine by me." She responded.

"Godaime. You're going to hand over that _THING_ to-" Danzo was cut off by enough killer intent coming from Kushina that it made many of the council members puke.

"_**HIS NAME IS **_**NARUTO**_**!!!!!!!!!!! AND HOW DARE YOU SAY HE'S NOT MY SON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_An enraged Kushina spat, with enough venom in her voice that, toward Danzo it could kill the Kyuubi.

"Kushina You need to calm down." Minato calmly asked her.


	7. Just Thought You Should Know

Just thought you'd like to know

Hinata's clothing: Regular dark blue sandals. Long, baggy, light weight, black pants, that come to hang just over the rim of her sandals. With about 15 pockets total for weapons, scrolls, money, etc. Then she has a long sleeved lavender shirt on. Over it is the standard chuunin vest, and over it is a lavender coat (Think of her first coat but bigger). And an orange choker with a silver dog tag on it engraved with "Naru-kun's property". Hinata's hair is hanging free, just below her butt. Her headband in the same place as usual.

Sasuke's clothing: Black leather and steel boots(Same as Naruto's). Black khaki shorts with the Uchiha symbol on the sides. A standard Junín vest. And a long black leather and steel trench coat(Same as Naruto's but without the belt buckle straps) with the Uchiha symbol taking up the whole back. His Kadaichi in his weapons belt, along with his weapons pouch. Two separate kunai pouches on his thighs. (Sasuke's hair is pulled back into a long braided pony tail with his bangs hanging on the side of his face). His new Konoha headband around his forehead.

Sakura's clothing: Her boots are the same as Tiffa's boots (Watch Final Fantasy VII Advent Children) except they're tan and white. She's donning a knee length, dark tan, skort (skirt attached to a pair of shorts), With a split in the side of the skirt. A blood red sleeveless, shirt. That the zipper goes from just over her belly button to half way up her double D sized breasts. Over it she has a Falun red (Mix red with maroon and burgundy) Trench coat with pockets. Her hair is shoulder length. It's pink with a dyed streak of white. A Konoha headband tied around her waist.

Tsunade's clothing is the same but she wears a Konoha headband around her neck.

Lee: Same

Gai: Same

Kurenai: Same, but only the bandages and white wrapped dress is black.

Kakashi: Same just his headband doesn't cover his left eye. He will have his Sharingan, but it won't be until later.

There aren't very many changed on anyone else that I can think of right now.

**WON'T UPDATE TILL I HAVE 30 VOTES!!!!!!READ & VOTE ON MY POLL WHICH IS LOCATED ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE ON THE ACTUAL CHAPTERS!!!!**


End file.
